Run Away
by mickey244
Summary: with Diana gone and the other Blackwells after her Cassie decides the best thing for her to do is run. Ps. Horrible at summary's, goodish at writing :p, this is only my second fic so be nice :p oh and i write short chap's but if u like it i'll write longer ones :p
1. Chapter 1

** yeah I've become very obsessed with the secret circle, sadly it was cancelled and I've had this idea since the last episode aired, I cried lol!, anyways I hope u guys like :D.**

**Beautiful disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET CIRCLE!**

* * *

Cassie couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Now she truly had no family, Diana left because she was scared, Jane was dead, Blackwell was dead, and her mom was dead. How many more people had to die before it would all just end?

She stood frozen in her doorway Diana's retreating figure growing smaller as she watched through the screen window, she didn't even look back. It was then that she knew what she needed to do. More Blackwell's were coming for her and she was not going to let the rest of her circle get hurt because of her. She ran up the stairs, ignoring the fact that her friends were still sitting in the living room.

Cassie grabbed a duffel bag from her closet and frantically packed her things; she knew that if she left only she would be in danger, if she had to die for her circles safety. So be it.

"Cassie what are you doing?" Adam asked a confused look on his face, now was as good a time as any to tell him the truth.

"considering the fact that the curse on us was a sham and only made you forget your feelings, my entire family is dead, the only person I felt I could trust whole heartedly left because she was scared of me and the fact that there's a bunch of evil witches after me I'm leaving." Cassie blurted out and began packing feverishly again. Adam stood in stunned silence.

"If you leave you'll die" he said in a pleading tone.

"Better me than the rest of you!" Cassie's shouts brought the rest of the circle up to her room

"What on earth is she doing" Faye asked in a tone that made Cassie's blood boil.

"She's leaving" Adam said in a clearly depressed voice. "Why the hell would she do that?" Faye asked obviously annoyed at all of the attention the blonde was acquiring.

"It's the only way to keep you guys alive, the further I am from here the better" Cassie replied pushing past them all in the doorway and heading down the stairs.

"Where are you going to go?" Melissa asked.

"As far from here as possible, I have no clue I think I have enough saved to get a plane to New York, it will be harder for them to find me there, more places to run when things get bad."

"Diana wouldn't want you to do this" Adam pleaded "She'd want us to protect you!"

Cassie snapped, "If Diana cared she wouldn't have left in the first place! She knows we're stronger together but she's too afraid of me to help, if I leave maybe she'll come back to protect you guys. All I'm going to do here is hurt you!" Cassie yelled, fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she ran for her car. She needed to get out of here.

Her friends ran outside to see Cassie's car rolling away, Cassie herself sobbing looked at them for a moment before speeding away as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled in between sobs and drove to the airport.

* * *

Diana threw herself into Grant's car, she had packed enough of her stuff to get away for at least 3 months, and she couldn't bring herself to tell Cassie the truth about her mother's death. She knew how much pain her circle must be in right now, especially Cassie, but what she had said was true, she needed to get away from her dark magic at least for a little while.

Grant put the car into drive and headed for the airport "so you ready to see where I grew up?" grant asked, he was taking her to London figured it was a good get away and if she came with him she could meet his family. "Yeah I'm sure it will be great" Diana said half-heartedly and looked out her window. She liked grant but she needed some time to herself, he must have sensed this because he didn't say anything else until they were at the airport.

Diana's phone buzzed in her lap, she figured it would be Cassie trying to convince her to come back but she was wrong, she lifted the phone to her face and read the long message Melissa had sent

_Melissa: Cassie's leaving town, she said she needs to get away so that all of us are safe. Not to mention the fact that she has no family and said that you practically just disowned her as a sister. We all broke her today, she's going to New York in case you wanted to know, and she's probably at the airport now. Diana if she leaves she will die! She thinks splitting from all of us will make it harder to find us. You need to keep her here. You need to find her. We're stronger together._

Diana felt hot tears run down her face, Cassie needed to stay, and she never thought her own leaving would end up making Cassie leave too. She unlocked her door and bolted into the airport, the schedule showed that Cassie's plane was delayed "thank god" she mumbled to herself before running to the waiting area, she scanned the room for blondes. "Cassie!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her with confused eyes. Diana didn't care, she ran to the next area and the next, shouting Cassie's name into each one.

"Last call for the 7:30pm plane to New York City" she heard an animated voice say over the speaker. She followed a line of people who had mumbled about their plane being delayed and assumed they meant New York. That's when she saw her. Stepping onto the bridge between the plane and building. Watching the door close behind her. Seeing a tear fall down her face as she left her friends and her only family. To save them, and to die in the process.

* * *

**SOOOOOO how did you like it? Should I continue it? And please. Please. Please Review!, I should update frequently, that is if u like it :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well considering that I only expected one or two reviews and I got ten so thanks I haven't updated lately due to school finals sorry!, :P, I have a pretty big case of writers block but I think I can give u guys something. Just don't get mad if I make a few grammatical errors, I'm extremely tired! Ps, I guess there may be a little bit of Chamberlake in this story, we'll have to see where it goes and what you guys want so leave reviews!**

**Beautiful Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET CIRCLE**

* * *

Cassie had done a good job at holding back the tears until she was on the plane, she had gotten her ticked fine and had passed through luggage clearly but once she was on the plain the waterworks began, she silently cried in her seat telling everyone who asked that she was fine. yeah I'm sure they bought that…

The flight was long, lonely, painful, and full of memories. She couldn't keep her friends out of her head, especially Diana. The one person who had welcomed her with such kindness and warmth was now afraid of her and what she had become. This was her turning point, 'no more dark magic unless absolutely necessary' she thought after the tears passed.

She stared out the window. The clouds were thick and beautiful, she could see acres of farmland around her, she felt free. Cassie propped her head up on her arm and watched in deafening silence as the world rushed past her. Trying to forget, it's not as easy as it seems when you had been through as much as she had.

* * *

Diana sat in a chair in the airport, her head in her hands. What had her life come too? She had pushed away her friend- no her sister because she was afraid, and guilty. That was no excuse, she was all Cassie had left and she abandoned her for her own selfish reasons. In a way she wanted to hop on the next plane to New York, but she knew that everyone else would want to talk to her.

"yell at me is more like it" she mumbled under her breath as grant sat next to her.

"hey I finally found you!" he exclaimed, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. He was such a nice guy, but she shouldn't have decided to go to London with him, she had only known him for a month!

"hey, do you think you can bring me back to Cassie's house?" she asked softly.

"what about London? Why did you run off?"

"please can you just bring me to Cassie's grant, I can't go to London with you, I'm sorry" she said weakly forcing herself to look him in the eyes. She could see he was hurt but he nodded, he could hear the pleading in her voice.

* * *

Grant Dropped her off without uttering a word other than goodbye, Diana ran as fast as she could through the gate and up to the Blake family home, all her friends sat unmoving in the living room, even Faye looked genuinely depressed. She walked in silently and sat on the couch. Five minutes passed until Faye finally took the initiative to start a conversation. Sadly it was not in Diana's Favor.

"it's your fault Diana" she said keeping her eyes glued to the wall in front of her, Diana could see tears well in her eyes. Faye-Crying, Not a good combination, it meant that she was genuinely hurt.

Diana Snapped

"How is any of this my fault?" Diana yelled already knowing very well that she was at fault for most of the disaster that sat before them but feeling the need to defend herself.

"if you hadn't of left she wouldn't have left!" Faye said her steely posterior returning

Diana knew she was right but was still mad that Faye had chose to speak up

"why do you care Faye, you hate her!" Diana exclaimed sure half the neighborhood could hear her.

"I don't hate her Diana" Faye said matter of factly "I actually quite enjoy her company, she's a little bad ass, the only reason I act like I don't care is cause I don't want to be downgraded in the circle, before her I was the badass" Faye stated slowly softening her voice and hugging a pillow to her chest.

Diana's expression softened "you know I'm right Diana you left her familyless to deal with a bunch of Dark magic enhanced bitches while you ran off with your stupid little boyfriend of whom, may I add you have only known for a month" Faye breathed through clenched teeth.

Diana slumped to the floor and put her head in her hands "you're right" she whispered. Everyone looked at her crumpled figure. "What are we going to do" Jake asked. Diana lifted her head newfound determination gracing her features. "I'm going to bring her home" she said. Faye laughed

"Not alone, I'm coming with you" she said.

"okay Faye and I will head to New York-" Diana was cut off by Adam. "you guys are not going alone, I'm coming with you. Melissa and Jake will stay here and hold down the fort, tell our family's that we're gone…uhh…camping?" he said and to everyone's surprise both Melissa and Jake agreed.

* * *

Cassie walked out of the airport, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder, "where to now?" she sighed 'I guess I should find a hotel and plan everything out from there' she thought.

Cassie turned and bumped into a guy about her age.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said, "it's fine" he replied smiling. Cassie couldn't help but notice that he was good looking, like movie star good looking, electric blue eyes, tanned skin, chiseled jaw and short cropped hair.

"Uh, do you have any idea where I could find a hotel?" he laughed, and gestured to his right "there's one up the road, I'll show you too it" he said. "Thanks" Cassie said smiling 'cute and nice, maybe New York won't be so bad after all'.

"So what's your name?" he asked as we walked. "Cassie, and yours?" she replied.

"Jason" he said and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Jason" Cassie said taking his hand. "and you" he said in reply.

* * *

Diana, Faye, and Adam sat on the plane, nobody had said a word to each other since they left. Who could blame them, they were all mad at her and they had a good reason to. Diana propped her head up on her arm and stared out the window, large puffy clouds passed by the plane. She sighed and Adam looked at her concerned.

"You okay?" he asked. Diana hadn't noticed she was crying. She wiped her cheeks. "no" was all she could muster and returned to looking out the window.

* * *

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEWS!**


End file.
